


You Like Who?

by Yowowwhatstrangethings



Series: Falling in Love is like Falling Asleep [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: BECAUSE THEY NEED TO, Cuties go out for a picnic, F/M, Love them, Picnic, and also Lumax and Mileven are adorable, become friends, max and eleven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yowowwhatstrangethings/pseuds/Yowowwhatstrangethings
Summary: El was so stupid, and she felt her stomach knot with guilt as she realized how terribly she had misjudged Max.





	You Like Who?

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally posted this on tumblr a while ago, and I finally got around to posting it here!
> 
> If you’d like go follow my tumblr @yowowwhatstrangethings
> 
> I accept requests so just send them into my ask box!

El was having the time of her life. 

Mike had decided that her year of solitude deserved an outing of epic proportions. So he and the party collected donations from all of their parents and set out for a picnic. 

If El was being honest, she was a little upset when she noticed Max would be joining them. But, she decided, today would not get ruined by the redhead. Today was special and deserved to be treated as such. 

When they got to a beautiful clearing full of flowers and illuminated with bright sunlight, they spread out dozens of blankets to create a mismatched quilt the size of the cabin. 

She was excited, to say the least. 

That day was literally the best day of her entire life. Mike had brought a lot of eggos, a present from his mom he said. Max surprised them all with a couple take out bags of fries, Dustin proudly displayed his contribution, a box of pizza. They gorged on the greasy food when Lucas presented his “welcome to the world” present of a soft pink bandana. She smiled at him, glad that he had finally accepted her. He made sure to clarify that he was sorry for having treated her so poorly and this was his way of making it up to her. Will, of course, gave her a drawing of her as a mage. After the boys explained to her exactly what it was, she was ecstatic. 

The day wore on, and they had begun to split off into smaller groups, goofing off and playing games such as hide and seek. El decided she needed a break during the intense game of tag she had been playing with Dustin, Will, and Mike. When she turned to sit down on the blanket, she noticed that there were two people laying down in the shady section of the blanket quilt thing they had made. 

Naturally, she decided to investigate. 

When she saw that it was Lucas and Max, her jaw dropped to the floor in shock. Lucas was laying with his limbs sprawled out. Max had her head rested on his stomach and her leg was twisted with his. They looked really peaceful. 

El was so stupid, and she felt her stomach knot with guilt as she realized how terribly she had misjudged Max. Of course she didn’t like Mike like that. 

El decided she had caused enough harm with them, so she turned quickly to join back up with Mike, but she felt herself go sprawling before she could get two feet. She had tripped over Max’s foot hard and she felt all the air leave her lungs as she slammed against the ground. Max jolted upright as El struggled to breathe. Mike was, of course, next to her in seconds to see if she was okay, but she waved him away while she attempted to regain her breathing.

Max stared around in confusion, taking in her surroundings, from a gasping El to a snoring Lucas and a concerned Mike, and El could see the exact moment she regained her bearings because she flushed a deep crimson. 

Max reached out and roughly smacked her hand against Lucas’s chest, “Wake up, stalker, we’ve got an audience.”

Lucas snorted awake and looked at Max, smiling before comprehending what she had said. Then he frowned and looked over at El before scrunching his eyebrows in confusion.

El spoke first, “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you liked Lucas.”

Max seemed confused, giving her a look that practically screamed what do you mean? 

“I was stupid and angry because I felt like you were replacing me when I saw you and Mike in the gym together. I was the one that yanked your skateboard out from under you. I’m sorry.” El looked down at her lap. 

Max made eye contact with Mike right as she realized what she meant. 

“Is that why you don’t like me? You thought I was trying to take Mike away from you?” When El nodded, she continued, “Well I got news for you, he’s kind of a dick to me and he doesnt really like my presence so I think it’s safe to say he’s all yours. But it’s okay. I think I kind of get it. No worries.”

El looked up at the redhead with her eyes shining, hand outstretched, “Friends?”

Max studied the offering before smiling and grabbing a hold of the brunette’s hand and shaking firmly. 

“Friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Let me know! And send in any requests you have to my tumblr and I will get to work!


End file.
